


Thighs and Moans

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, GIVE THE PEOPLE WHAT THEY WANT, Smut, Thighs, thigh riding, which for some reason doesn't have a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: You walk in on Ushijima in a rather...unexpected situation.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Comments: 7
Kudos: 448
Collections: Smut smut and more smut





	Thighs and Moans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Im in love with waka-kun and am a total whore for him, so enjoy!! also thighs, am i rite???

Ushijima was quiet, stoic, and one of the hardest to read. He was happy? Stone-faced. Upset about losing? Stone-faced. Annoyed by Tendou’s songs and teasing? Smiling.

Ha, just kidding. Stone-faced. 

Despite the unbudging fact that you could never really get him to express his emotions, you had trouble hiding yours around him. The slightest glance could send your heart racing and your blood rushing to your cheeks. If he ever noticed, he didn’t show it. And it frustrated you beyond belief. 

All you wanted was a smile or an eyebrow quirk or a nose scrunch or _anything_ to indicate he felt differently towards you than other people. Alas, as you sat at the table laughing with the team (minus Ushijima), it seemed to never be. Yet your feelings and hormones raged on.

 _At least I still get to hang out with him_ , you thought as you walked to his house after school for a surprise study session. He wasn’t unused to you popping in, so you easily walked into his house, quietly taking your shoes off and changing into slippers before making your way into the hall to his room. His parents didn’t seem to be home, so you didn’t bother checking any rooms that weren’t his.

“ _Oh...fuck_.” You stopped outside his room. Was he...? “ _God, yes_.” Oh. He definitely was. 

_Is there someone in there with him?_ You pressed your ear to the door, his breathy moans and low curses growing louder. The whole thing felt...dirty. Private. _Intimate_. You couldn’t tear yourself away. Turning the knob, you opened the door slightly and held in a relieved sigh when it didn’t alert him to your presence. He was alone in the room, sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the doorway. You were about to jump back to avoid being seen, but his eyes were closed, mouth open in a silent scream as he worked the length in his hand to draw sinful noises from his throat. 

And what a length it was. Ushijima was a huge dude who towered over everyone at school. Once, when he grabbed your textbook from your desk, you had been amazed to see that his palm stretched across the front vertically, fingers easily wrapping around the edges of the cover. The sight had stayed with you that night, sighing against your fingers as you imagined they were his own stretching you out. But seeing him holding his own leaking cock? It made his hands look...normal. 

The thought terrified and aroused you. 

Suddenly, he began shifting and you worried that maybe he was going to see you, but his eyes remained closed as his volleyball shorts and boxers slid down his legs, completely freeing his lower body to your gaze. You couldn’t take it anymore. You had to let him know you were here. 

You were about to push open the door completely when another moan stopped you in your tracks. It wasn’t just any other incoherent moan; it was _your name_. Ushijima was thinking about you while he was getting off. He was planning on coming all over his washboard abs to the thought of your hand replacing his own. Your name fell out of his mouth again accompanied by a choked gasp as he thumbed his slit, spreading precum over his skin to heighten the pleasure; he must’ve been close. At that point, you genuinely couldn’t handle the burning heat in your thighs any longer and pushed the door open. 

“ _Ushijima_ ,” you breathed out, holding your hand out in a cautious motion when he jumped up, trying to hide his erection behind his hand while he picked up his boxers off the floor. “It’s just me.”

“Well...that’s what I’m worried about. How…long...have you been standing there?” His voice and chest were tight, and the raspiness of his seldom-heard words only increased your longing for him. 

“Long enough to know you want me.”

“Listen, I--”

“Can I?” You dropped to your knees, sending him the message. His eyes flashed with understanding and you realized something. 

He didn’t communicate with his face; he communicated with his eyes. You had just never bothered to get physically close enough to him to see it. But now that you were subject to his gaze, fiery and piercing, you found yourself never wanting to break away from it. He gave you a nod and your mouth enclosed around the tip, giving him kitten licks that left him gasping. His vocalizations surprised you, and you briefly pulled off of him to ask him a question. 

“Why are you so quiet?”

“Would you like me to be louder? I have neighbors”

“No, I mean during the day. At school. Why don’t you talk?”

“Nothing to say.”

“Why are you being loud now, then?” Your hand ran up and down his shaft, ripping a groan from his chest before he answered, just to prove your point. 

“I-- _oh, right--_ I have more to say-- _fuck me_ \--right now,” he said, voice cracking from the feeling of your tongue circling his head. 

“What would you like to say?”

“ _Ugh_.” He let out a guttural moan that sent heat straight to your core. You must’ve been practically dripping for him by now. He looked down at you and locked eyes with yours, your tongue still dancing around his cock. “Suck my dick like you mean it.”

The command renewed your vigor entirely and you were desperate to pull the most perfect sounds from Ushijima’s throat that could rival a porn star. This was definitely going to be masturbation material for _many_ nights, for both you and him. At that moment, though, all you could care about was getting him off. Placing one hand on the large section of his cock that your throat didn’t accommodate and the other on one of his muscular thighs, you grabbed and pinched at the skin to give him sensations everywhere. With his moans as encouragement, you quickly got him to climax, his hips wildly bucking into your mouth while you swallowed down every drop. 

“ _J_ _esus fuck_ ,” he gasped, running one hand through the hair plastered to his forehead and the other through your own locks, wet and greasy with sweat. Smiling up at him, you kissed the head of his cock before stretching to your full height. Even then, Ushijima came up to your nose as he stayed sitting. Your hand was still on his thigh, bare underneath your touch, and you looked down to watch it flex as he moved. 

Years of volleyball had honed his body into a machine-like physique, one that nearly every male-attracted student at school was drawn to. He was a god at your school, both because of his athletic rankings and what he looked like with his shirt off. You watched and felt the muscle beneath your fingertips, fascinated and more than a little turned on at how he could most likely crush your skull between his legs. He noticed you staring and hovered his hands by the buttons to your jeans, asking silent permission. You nodded without tearing your gaze away from his legs. 

He undressed you efficiently, easily discarding each article of clothing without a care into the corner of the room, leaving you bare in front of him. With your body so exposed, he felt even larger than usual to you, but the thought drove you crazy with desire. Sitting back on the bed, he pulled your chin down to his in a sweet kiss, eager to return the favor you had done for him. He grabbed your hips and sat you down on one of the thighs you were so obsessed with, making you moan at the contact. His kisses drifted to your neck, suckling the skin as he pushed and pulled your hips for you, giving you sweet friction that rubbed all the perfect places at once. 

“Oh, _Wakatoshi_ ,” you moaned, hands finding their way up to his hair and pulling at the locks. His thigh flexed beneath you, sending you over the edge with ecstasy. “ _Fuck, yes!_ ” He continued giving his marks to your skin and moving your hips for you, helping you reach the maximum pleasure his muscles could provide. You both panted for minutes afterward, catching your breath but quickly readying yourselves for another round. Finally, you gave him a teasing grin.

“You happy I walked in on you?”

Your heart leapt when the corners of his mouth perked up in a barely-there smile. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it, and don't forget to comment!! <3


End file.
